Brianna’s Adventure of Wubb Idol
by briannaaumondreaux
Summary: Wubbzy and Brianna the buck teeth brown autism anthropic newfoundland journey to Wuzzlewood begins once the Wubb Girlz come to Wuzzleburg and Blue Rat and his minions (My ocs) are planning to kidnapped Wubbzy for money in Wuzzleburg


(I did watch that show since I was little and I did watch it and it's was great. I did came up in my adventure in Wubb idol with my ocs,Bing Bong from Pixar's Inside out,Spongebob from Spongebob squarepants as a anthropic square headed chihuahua,Nonny from the Bubble guppies little anthropic orange golden retriever puppy with a green stripe shirt and pants. and my own villains and Plankton as a green flea will be there in it too to kidnapped Wubbzy and rule Wuzzlewood)

I don't own Bing Bong from Inside out,Spongebob from Spongebob Squarepants,Nonny from The Bubble guppies and Wow wow Wubbzy characters

Here we go

(In the beginning of the scene 3, the Wuzzle Realm, a very special event was about to go down at a music theater. In front of an enthusiastic audience, the theater curtain pulled away, revealing three famous celebrities who were ready ) announcer (offscreen) : to deliver a special musical number. Ladies and gentlemen, here to perform their new hit song: Sparkle, Shimmer and Shine! THE WUBB GIRLZ,"

(an announcer announced to the cheering crowds.)

(Standing on stage were three famous singers, whom many people across the realm had immense love and admiration for, and they began to sing.)

All three: Ooo-oooh

Shine: Sing a song

Sparkle and Shimmer: Sing, sing

Shine: Sing along

Sparkle and Shimmer: Sing, sing

All three: Ooo-oooh

Sing, sing, sing, sing a song

Shine: Sing for yourself

Sing for everyone

Just keep on singing the song

And make it fun

Sing it out loud

Sparkle and Shimmer: Pah-pah-pah-pah-pah

Shine: Or as soft as a feather

Sparkle and Shimmer: Pah-pah-pah-pah-pah

Shine: Just singing a song

Sparkle and Shimmer: Pah-pah-pah-pah-pah

All three: Can bring us all together

(These three hit singers: the Wubb Girlz, consisting of Sparkle, Shimmer and Shine, were quite a popular group of performers whose music and talent for said subject have fascinated people all over the realm. They have made many fans including Bing Bong from Inside out and the hybrid animals and Tippy the black eared white dog with a blue bird named Tete on head and A white Rabbit with no eye pupil and lighter yellow eyes over the years, fans that have always appreciated their work in the music and entertainment industry. From young, to old, the Wubb Girlz have become a famous icon in music to millions.)

Shine: Sing a song

Sparkle and Shimmer: Sing, sing

Shine: Sing along

Sparkle and Shimmer: Sing, sing

All three: Ooo-oooh

Sing a song!

(Among the many communities watching the music video on television was the community of Wuzzleburg, a small town in the Wuzzle Realm that strongly held the Wubb Girlz in high esteem and respect. Upon the music video's ending, a crowd of locals watching the music video on a city TV burst with applause and joy)

Daizy (smiles) : "The Wubb Girlz rule,"

Blaika : and They totally nailed it dudes!

Widget : Yeah, they're just about the best band around

Cottonfly : And They're were so much fun! (flies up)

(The television soon had a big announcement to make).

announcer (offscreen) : Be sure to catch the Wubb Girlz appearing today in Wuzzleburg, along with Future Time Travel ambassador and sponsor of their music video

(The crowd cheered once again, excited that the Wubb Girlz were coming to town)

Cottonfly : (gasps in excited) OMG! OMG!

Walden : Great jumbo jets, they must be arriving on the 12:00 plane. We should all pitch in and give the Wubb Girlz the perfect Wuzzleburg welcome."

Bing Bong : Oh you said it! (smiles)

Makco : Agreed Dude!

Holly : Let's get ready!

(The crowd cheered in agreement, thinking that would be a great idea. With that, they all headed off to prepare for the welcoming of the Wubb Girlz. However, what they didn't know was that not everyone was aware of the upcoming occasion as they walking off and Cut to Brianna the anthropic brown buckteeth autism Newfoundland with her friends Spongebob as anthropic square headed chihuahua ,Nonny from the Bubble Guppies as little anthropic orange golden retriever puppy who was reading a book)

Brianna (to Spongebob) Can you believe that the wubb girls are coming in wuzzleburg today? (wags her tail in excited)

Spongebob (to Brianna) : Yeah, It's going to be great (wags his tail)

Brianna : Mmhmm (saw Wubbzy playing his toy train) Oh Hello Wubbzy

Wubbzy (saw them) : Wow Wow,Guys!

Spongebob (wags his tail) : Whatcha you doing?

Wubbzy : I was playing my choo choo train. So Wanna guys come with me to the train station for the next choo choo train comes.

Brianna : Sure thing! I would to love! (wags her tail)

Spongebob : Me too (wags his tail)

Nonny : Well okay

(Then the trio following Wubbzy to the train station as the bad guys, Blue Rat,Dark Black a black wolf ,Grey,The Weasels (Blissy a female Dark pink weasel and Clerk a male dark blue weasel who hates it when people get his name wrong) and Traingo Dingo a dingo were standing the ally)

Blue Rat : Hmph! That annoying little yellow gerbil!

Dark Black (rolls his eyes) : You said it! He's keep wow wow wow every time!! God That's so annoying!

Grey Coyo : You could say that again Dark and We need a plan

Blue Rat : Hmm? Good question Grey. (thinking of something) We need to get rid of him once for all (evil grins and rubbing his head)

To be continued...


End file.
